


How to be an Oblivious Bisexual by Mark Lee

by occultclysms



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nail Polish, Polyamory, Satanism, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, mark dates seulgi for awhile, mark sees kai and considers he might be bi, oblivious mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: After embarrassing himself in front of the most beautiful man on the planet, Mark starts questioning if he's really straight or not. But he's happy to shove it under the rug because there's no way he'll see Jongin again-- except he accidentally befriends Jongin's boyfriend, Baekhyun who keeps inviting Mark to hang out with them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	How to be an Oblivious Bisexual by Mark Lee

“Being a heterosexual is very easy, Mark Lee,” Yeri, Mark’s best friend whines. “Look at her. She’s probably a het, too! That’s awful. Who would _willingly_ be attracted to men?” Yeri throws herself across Mark’s lap as Mark feigns offence. “Come on, Mark. You know it’s true.”

“Why do you say this every time we watch Girl’s Generation music videos?” Mark grumbles to himself, not content to give into Yeri. “I should really stop watching these with you.”

“Oh, please,” Yeri laments. “You have a huge crush on Hyoyeon; don’t even deny it.” Mark feels his cheeks heat up. Maybe Yeri was right, but that doesn’t mean he can’t drag her too.

“Well _you_ have a crush on Taeyeon, so we’re even.” Shifting around in Mark’s lap to get more comfortable, Yeri picks the next video; ‘Oh’.

“Damn right I do. I love her even though this poofy hair was high key ridiculous,” Yeri counters.

Yeri’s attractive roommate and dance major, Seulgi, comes out of her room. She lets out a sigh when she sees the two, nearly tangled together on the couch. “Are you guys watching Girl’s Generation videos again?”

“This is necessary for Yeri’s survival of college,” Mark says without even glancing back. Seulgi plops down next to Mark with a can of Diet Coke, and Mark takes a moment to take in her beauty. With her long, straight black hair, bangs, chunky earrings, and sharp eyes- how could anyone not find her astounding?

“You can say that again,” Yeri snorts, letting her legs hang over the side of the couch.

“If I didn’t know better, I would think the two of you were dating,” Seulgi comments, taking a sip of her Diet Coke. Mark wonders how her navy blue acrylic nails stay on.

“Ew,” screeches Yeri. “Mark is literally _disgusting_! Like, there was this one time when he-”. Mark shoves his hand on Yeri’s mouth as all the blood in his body makes its way to his ears and cheeks.

“Y’know Yeri, you don’t have to embarrass me every time there’s another person around.” Mark looks down at Yeri disapprovingly. She bites his hand. “Ow! Fuck!”

“Ahhh, sophomores,” Seulgi sighs. “I’ll leave you two to do… whatever it is you do.” Even in sweats, her ass looks amazing, Mark thinks. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Yeri makes a gagging sound once Seulgi is back in her room.

“You are literally the worst,” Yeri whisper yells. “That’s my roommate, Mark Lee!” After Mark swats at her shoulders several times, Yeri shuts up. “Back to Girl’s Generation. The only women I can trust.” Mark rolls his eyes.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

After six or seven more videos, Yeri kicked Mark out of her apartment. October has just set in, and the slight chill makes Mark tug his jacket a little closer as he walks back to his dorm. Mark doesn’t know his roommate that well yet, and while he seems sweet enough, there's a giant pentagram on his side of the dorm. Mark's too scared to say anything about it.

Slipping into his apartment, Mark sees Taemin with a tarp laid out. In the center of the tarp is a large metal bowl, like the kind you would use to make popcorn. Within the bowl is a pile of letters.

“Good afternoon, Taemin,” Mark says, though it sounds much more like a question.

“Good afternoon, Mark. Would you like to join my Destruction Ritual?” Taemin asks like that’s something everyone does all the time. Mark makes a pained face but still doesn’t want to be rude to his roommate.

“I’ll have to pass, but thanks.” Setting his things on his bed, Mark goes over to his and Taemin’s shared desk. He ignores the mark etched into one side, and grabs his laptop.

“Your aura seems different. Did you have an interaction with Seulgi again?” Taemin hums from his place on the floor, grabbing a lighter.

“My aura?”

“Would you prefer I use the term ‘vibe’? Taeyong says it’s much more common now.” Spinning around in his chair, Mark looks at Taemin, a bit bewildered.

“Vibe makes more sense,” Mark comments as Taemin grabs a box full of black candles. Taemin must be out of his long sleeve style shirts, and he's wearing a school tee-shirt instead. “Say, what are you doing with those candles?”

Taemin places the candles in a circle around his bowl and picks up his lighter from where he had left it. “I’m going to light them to set the mood.”

“Won’t that set off the fire alarm though?” At this point, Mark is more intrigued than worried about his dorm burning down which might be problematic if his laptop melts.

“I've disabled the fire alarm and all the nearby smoke detectors.” Taemin waves off Mark’s concern like it’s nothing to have your dorm catch fire. Leaning carefully to light all the candles, Taemin once again offers Mark to join him. “Last chance to join in on my Destruction Ritual.”

“Wait--” Mark realizes something. “What if other people in our building light something on fire and burn down the dorm because there are no fire alarms?” Taemin only shrugs, lighting the papers in the bowl.

“Then that’s their fault.” Then Taemin begins to chant quietly and Mark can only turn back to his laptop and try to complete his Cryptography assignment. Maybe his roommate is a bit stranger then he had realized.

Headphones help drown out the chanting, but they only do so much. Luckily Taemin ends the ritual fairly quickly. He walks over and nudges Mark’s shoulder, giving him a good scare.

“I’m all done now, and you never answered my question; did something good happen with Seulgi?” Taemin questions, putting his candle box away and throwing out the ashes of the paper.

“How do you know about her?” Mark counters. He was so focused on Taemin burning things that he forgot to confront him about his knowledge of Seulgi.

“I’m a witch. That’s how I can read your aura, and I know you came from Yeri’s because you don’t go anywhere else, but you don’t like Yeri, so it must be her roommate.” Mark’s jaw drops.

“How did you manage all of that? I’ve never even mentioned her. Also, what do you mean you’re a witch?” Mark exclaims, the reality of this starting to hit him.

“I’m a witch. Just like how you are a human, I am a witch,” Taemin replies, calm as ever.

“Okay then.” Mark has never felt so awkward around another person- or witch? His skin feels a bit prickly as he finally gets to work on his assignment.

“I can tell you’re uncomfortable.” 

This was going to be a long year.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

It isn’t that Mark is avoiding Taemin- who is he kidding, he's definitely avoiding Taemin. Seeing Seulgi all the time is just a bonus. Today, Yeri had to meet up with a friend for a project, but Mark is still scared of seeing another ritual. So here he is, sitting on Yeri’s couch, watching Girl’s Generation videos. Honestly, it might be for the best that he stays out of his dorm. Then he at least has plausible deniability if Taemin sets something on fire.

“Hyolyn is my favorite,” Seulgi comments, making herself comfortable on the couch. Mark would be more surprised, but Seulgi had taken to hanging out with him and Yeri more often.

“Really?” Mark exclaims, quickly trying to hide his excitement. “She’s my favorite, too.”

“That’s pretty epic.” Seulgi has her elbow on the armrest, and her legs hanging down off the couch. “Would you mind if I put my legs up?” Mark doesn’t quite grasp her meaning until his lap is full of Seulgi’s long, toned dancer legs.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Mark squeaks, suddenly very conscious of where his hands are. Trying to focus on the bop that is Holiday, Mark takes a deep breath. Friends can do things like this. It’s totally normal. Yeri will sit on him half the time if she so pleases. (And she doesn't even ask.) But none of that stops the air from being drained out of Mark’s lungs, his tongue from getting heavy in his mouth or his ears from burning red. Seulgi either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, and Mark isn’t sure which option is better.

“Y’know Mark,” Seulgi says, her voice quiet and her attention no longer on the TV. “You’re really sweet. I see the way you care for Yeri.” Mark looks at Seulgi like a deer in headlights. What the fuck is going on? Seulgi slides herself a bit closer to Mark, so now their shoulders touch at a 90- degree angle.

“Oh, thank you.” Having a beautiful girl in your lap is extremely difficult- especially when you haven’t been laid in two years- so Mark wills Mark Jr to chill for like five minutes.

“I’ve always had a thing for sweet boys,” Seulgi whispers, her tone dripping with lust, and Mark swears his soul drops through the floor. His brain is running a million miles an hour. Every natural instinct says Seulgi is flirting, but also Mark is oblivious.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Mark tries to give a genuine smile, and Seulgi almost rolls her eyes.

“Kiss me,” she says and who is Mark to deny her. Their lips connect and Mark feels excitement bubble in him. They kiss for a brief moment before breaking apart to move to her bed. 

Seulgi climbs in Mark’s lap and pushes his hair back before pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Do you only kiss random guys?” Mark asks hesitantly.

“Only ones I want to date,” Seulgi replies, kissing down the column of Mark’s neck. 

“Oh,” Mark mumbles. He grips her hips as she bites down on a sensitive part of his neck. “Does that mean we’re dating now?”

“Yeah, sure,” she replies, smiling lazily. “Be sure to add my dance showcase to your calendar. It’s December 11th, and I've been working really hard on my duet.”

“Ooh, a duet. That sounds fun,” Mark says, unable to keep the smile from his face because he really just kissed one of the hottest girls on campus. Not only that but they were dating now too, so double win.

“I’m performing with Jongin. He’s a junior too. Really sweet as well. You might get along well with him and his boyfriend Baekhyun,” Seulgi drawls. “Exciting as my duet is, I need a nap.” Seulgi curls herself into Mark’s side with her left leg wrapped around his and her head on his chest.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

Flash forward to the dance showcase. Mark convinced Yeri to come with him after too much begging and a promise of a Taeyeon life-size cutout. Yeri still can’t believe that Mark somehow got with Seulgi, and Mark can’t really blame her. Mark is kind of a dork and Seulgi is probably an alien because people just shouldn’t be that attractive. But Seulgi is a pretty good girlfriend. Mark gets laid almost every other day, they go out to cool places together, and Mark has met a lot of nice upperclassmen that Seulgi is friends with. Plus, her boobs. Boobs deserve their own category.

“Mark Lee!” Yeri whines, stomping her feet with her hands balled into fists. Mark snaps up to see Yeri and has the decency to look sheepish. The only downside of dating Seulgi is constantly being distracted by thoughts of her gorgeous breasts. Truly every straight man’s struggle. “You better not have been fantasizing about my roommate again. I swear, I'll cut off your dick.”

Mark panics, thinking Yeri might be serious this time, and forgetting where he is, runs away. Of course, the one time Mark trips, it’s backstage at Seulgi’s dance showcase. The only upside is Mark is caught by strong hands that spins him back up.

“Oh thank you,” Mark rushes out, scared Yeri is right behind him.

“It’s no problem, but you should really watch where you are going.” Mark’s eyes snap up at the sound of a deep and sultry voice. If Seulgi is the most beautiful woman on Earth (or at least on this campus), then this was definitely the most beautiful guy, maybe even the most beautiful person ever in the history of the world.

Dramatics aside, this man looks like he walked out of a fairytale. Tall, broad chest, tan skin, soft eyes, perfect lips, Mark could probably go on, but now he’s staring.

“MARK!” Yeri screams, snapping Mark out of his reverie.

“Thank you, pretty man, but bye!” And Mark is gone like the wind, hopefully to never see the man ever again or risk proposing on the spot, straight or not.

Finding a door to slip back out into the crowd is easy, and Mark slides right into the front row. Technically only dancers should be here, but Seulgi said it was fine for him and Yeri to come a bit early. Mark slips off his jacket and puts it in the seat next to him. Yeri is nowhere to be seen, and Mark’s phone buzzes.

From Demon: wru

From LOML: i need a hand backstage ;)

Mark's head is pounding from the conflict, as he never had to choose between Yeri and Seulgi before. And it’s not even an easy choice! Boobs or his best friend… Luckily for Mark, Yeri comes running into the theater, saving him that choice.

“Mark I hate you so much! You left me alone with that scarily hot guy,” Yeri whisper screams as he paces over to Mark’s seats.

“I saved you a seat though,” Mark counters, smiling.

“Your stupid smile won’t get you out of trouble this time.” Yeri reaches her hands out like she’s going to strangle Mark, who leans away and laughs. Mark can feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, and knows it’s Seulgi. Only, he can’t seem to force himself answer it.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

When Seulgi’s duet starts, Mark is expecting her to steal the show completely. But she doesn’t. She’s dancing with Kai, aka the scarily hot guy from earlier. Nothing could have prepared Mark for their dance; it’s all sensual moves, gliding hands and hips. All Mark sees is Kai. Everything is Kai.

Later on in the show, Seulgi has a solo piece. This time all elegance and grace, long legs, and leaps. But the switch has already been flipped; Mark cannot take his mind off Kai. He is the perfect blend of everything Mark loves; full lips, duality, long legs, strength- Mark could go on. But of course, he barely knows this man. One run-in backstage and an intense performance doesn’t let someone into your soul. Mark knows this. But he wants to know more. So much more.

The rest of the show passes in a blur. Mark dreads going up to Seulgi afterward for fear of her being able to read his mind and somehow detect his sexuality crisis. Yeri hadn’t said anything yet, but Mark can sense she knows something is up.

“Mark!” Seulgi calls, she’s dripping sweat and smiling. Mark tries to mimic her body language; relaxed and open, but it doesn’t work. He can tell by the smile dropping from her face; instead becoming a flat line. “Is something wrong? Did you not like the show?”

Mark tries to glance for Yeri for help, but Yeri is gone, and she wouldn’t have helped him anyway because Seulgi is his girlfriend and he’s a big boy now. “I really liked it!” Mark tries to reassure her as best he can.

“What’s up then? You seem weird.” Seulgi crosses her arms, essentially shutting off her body language. All around them Mark can see different dancers, techies and friends all swarming, and right behind Seulgi is none other than Kai. He's talking with _Yeri_ of all people and Mark doesn’t have the time to contemplate _that_.

“I’m not weird. Just antsy from sitting still,” Mark lies. He’s always been a shit liar, and he knows this. Yet, here he is, trying to lie to his girlfriend. But it isn’t entirely in bad faith; Mark doesn’t just want to prevent himself from looking bad, he also doesn’t want to hurt Seulgi’s feelings.

“You’re lying.” Seulgi doesn’t elaborate, just waits for Mark to deny it. When he doesn’t, she gets pissed. Angrier than Mark has ever seen her. “Fuck you,” she spits. “You clearly don’t care enough about me to even try to spare my feelings.” She turns and walks away, and Mark doesn’t even try to stop her. The worst part is after she’s out of Mark’s line of sight, Kai makes curious eye contact with Mark.

Then Mark runs away.

He runs all the way to the front doors of the theater. He runs so fast there’s no one around, except for the person he runs directly into. The guy looks down at Mark and smiles.

“Watch where you’re going, cutie. Some people don’t take being ran into very nicely, but I’m giving you the cute boy pass,” he says. The guy has silver-white hair and soft tan skin.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mark mumbles, mildly embarrassed at being called cutie by another man. Why are there butterflies in his stomach? This is so lame.

Once outside of the theater, everything kinda hits Mark. His hot girlfriend broke up with him because he was too busy staring at another man. That’s super gay sounding when Mark thinks it. In a way, it was pretty gay. But Mark isn’t gay. Right?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

Yeri barges into Mark’s dorm, shaking with anger and Mark saw this coming. To be honest, he’s surprised it took her an entire day to get this mad. Mark is laying down flat on his bed, Taemin is out of the dorm again. He left stuff on the floor, which Yeri nearly trips over.

“Why is your roommate so fucking messy?” she fumes, kicking over one of Taemin’s candles.

“I have no clue, but you kicking over his stuff will only come back to bite you in the ass,” Yeri looks confused. “Taemin, my roommate, is a satanist and normally I don’t believe in shit like that at all, but I’m mildly terrified of him.”

Sitting down gingerly on Mark’s bed, Yeri says, “So, I might have just been cursed for kicking a candle?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Mark sits up, not touching Yeri at all.

“But back to the more pressing matters at hand than your strange roommate- you fucked over my roommate and now she doesn’t want to talk to me at all,” Yeri tackles Mark down to the bed and pinches his ear. “I have no idea how to fix this situation and it’s all _your_ fault.” Letting go of Mark’s ear, Yeri whines, “You’re so much work, I should dump your ass for some other sophomores that aren’t so lame.”

“You’re just saying that,” Mark counters. “I know you would never leave my ass because you would feel way too guilty after. Now can you please get off my lap, I would like to have blood circulation back.” Yeri gets off Mark and sits criss-cross on the corner of his bed.

“So,” she says. “What _is_ the stuff I kicked over on the floor?”

“That’s Taemin’s protection pentagram or whatever.” Mark didn’t exactly know which one this is, but he thinks it has something to do with good energy and positivity.

“This is not normal, Mark.” Yeri shakes her head. “I don't know how you live here. There is so much stuff everywhere… How you even can get to the bathroom?” Yeri raises a valid point. Taemin has curtains that cover the windows, posters on every wall, supplies strewn across the floor, but it’s become almost normal. Maybe that says something about Mark.

“Well, that’s why I would go over to your place so much,” Mark counters. “Then I wouldn’t have to worry about falling and breaking my neck or something else equally as embarrassing.”

“How is breaking your neck embarrassing?”

“Because knowing me it would be something like I fall and break my neck on a candle or random sharp object on the floor.”

“Y’know, that does make sense. You seem to have a knack for getting yourself in embarrassing situations, with or without my help,” Yeri points out. Yeri had saved him a few times from mortal embarrassment, but even the best of the best could only do so much.

“Speaking of,” Mark begins. “When I made my grand escape at the dance recital, I practically knocked over some guy in the lobby. Then he said to be careful because not everyone will give me the cute boy pass.” Mark’s cheeks flush just thinking about the incident.

“You got flirted with right after you got broken up with,” Yeri says incredulously. “You are unbelievable. I spend so much time trying to talk to girls and you do nothing and suddenly everyone is busting down your door.” Yeri huffs and crosses her arms. “We are no longer friends.”

“Yeri, the guy wasn’t even _that_ good looking-” Mark tries to argue, even though he’s lying mostly for Yeri’s sake, but the door opens and in walks Taemin and _the guy from the dance recital._

“What guy wasn’t that good looking?” Taemin asks, quirking a brow and Mark is sure he has the power to only enter the room when it'll somehow cause mass destruction in Mark’s life.

“No one!” Mark squeaks. “Okay, bye, Yeri. Great seeing you-” Mark tries to push Yeri onto the floor, but it doesn’t really work because she’s way stronger than Mark. Fucking twink arms.

“Alright, Mark,” Yeri says, pushing Mark off her. “Why are you kicking me out? This is suspicious, unless…” Yeri trails off and Mark is about to cry, Yeri is too smart for her own good. Well, more like Mark's own good. “Taemin, was it? Who’s your friend?” And there it is. Mark should stop existing sooner or later and sooner would probably be better.

“This is Baekhyun, we share Witchcraft and Possession class together,” Taemin says.

“Hi there,” Baekhyun says. He's dressed in a loose white shirt and tan pants, which is adorable and a sharp contrast to Taemin’s attire of black. Just black. Mark can’t even tell what he’s wearing, it all blends so well. Yeri looks to Mark then to Bakehyun then back to Mark. “Have we met before?”

“I have a feeling you have,” Yeri says, smirking. Mark has chosen to accept his fate now, instead of praying for death any longer.

“Weren’t you the cute guy I ran into at the dance recital?” Baekhyun asks, one finger against his lips as he thinks. “Yeah, that has to be you. There weren’t many other cute guys there.” Mark laughs nervously and opens and closes his hands to prevent himself from screaming into his pillow.

“Yes, that was me,” Mark admits. “I’m Mark, and this is my friend, Yeri.”

“I will be out of your hair shortly, don’t worry,” Yeri says. “I just need to neck Mark for being a liar.” Yeri tackles Mark back down to the bed and flicks his forehead. “You’re a liar, Baekhyun is hot.” After three flicks, Yeri gets up, brushes off her pants, and says good-bye to Taemin and Baekhyun who are just staring.

“That was quite strange,” Taemin comments. “I didn’t mean to intrude on whatever conversation you two were having, but I thought you had left with the small lesbian.”

“Why would you think that?” Mark asks. He has to stifle a laugh at Yeri being called ‘the small lesbian’ though. She probably would want to deck Taemin for calling her short but would approve of him acknowledging her lesbianness.

“Because that’s what you always do. I would think you liked her if I didn’t know better.” Taemin shrugs like this is common knowledge while Baekhyun looks on, mildly confused but also intrigued.

“What now?” Mark asks, almost dreading what the answer is.

“I’ve read your energy plenty of times, and they're no feelings for her.” Baekhyun nods and looks Mark up and down. Mark’s still sitting on his bed, red mark on his forehead and messy hair, so Mark has no clue what there is to look at.

“Yeri was right. This isn’t normal,” Mark mumbles. “Well, I won’t bother you two at all. I’ll just put some headphones on or something. Please don’t set any fires.”

“I cannot promise that, Mark,” Taemin says, solum. “While I doubt we need any fire, fire is always a nice touch.” How Mark is going to survive in this dorm, he does not know. “Oh, fuck.”

“Did you forget something?” Baekhyun asks, hands in his pockets now looking a little bit awkward and Mark can’t really blame him.

“Yes, I forgot the cloth we were going to use for our design over in the art building. I’ll go get it; I won’t be more than fifteen minutes.” Taemin is out of the door in an instant and Mark feels the room grow stale.

“So, why were you telling Yeri I’m not that good looking?” Baekhyun asks and Mark wants to melt into a puddle.

“Uhhh,” Mark really has no good response to this question. He doesn’t think anyone would have that good of a response if he’s being honest with himself. “She’s annoyed that there are no cute girls around, and that I keep being hit on by girls _and_ guys, so she was jealous. I was trying to make her feel a bit better about it by saying you weren’t that good looking.” Baekhyun takes a step closer and rests his arm on Mark’s bedframe.

“Do you think I’m not that good looking?” Baekhyun is staring into Mark’s eyes and it takes all of Mark’s self-control not to look away.

“I think you’re very good looking,” Mark says before realizing how what he says sounded. Welp, that’s another person on the list of people who think Mark likes men.

“Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?” Baekhyun offers and Mark wants to say no. To say that he’s not gay at all and he just sticks his foot in his mouth a lot when he speaks, but instead his tongue screws him over even more.

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” At least Mark’s voice didn’t crack, so minor win there. Baekhyun pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Mark to put in his number. Mark’s fingers robotically type the numbers as he suppresses any possible panic that could come from a very good looking guy asking for his number.

“Epic,” Baekhyun says, taking back his phone. “It’s a date.” Mark nods, before attempting to get up and at least try to do some work before Taemin comes back. He grabs his calculus textbook and notebook, opening up to a new page.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop watching Mark, and Mark would swear he’s imagining it, but whenever he looks up he makes direct eye contact with Baekhyun.

“Why are you staring at me?” Mark squeaks, this time his voice does crack, and Mark internally facepalms.

“I have nothing better to do,” Baekhyun confesses, and honestly, that’s better than some cheesy pick-up line that would make Mark blush like crazy. “You’re also very adorable when you’re embarrassed. You blush easily and it’s very endearing, like a kitten.” How Mark blushing reminds Baekhyun of a kitten, Mark doesn’t want to know.

“Do you know calculus at all? You could at least be helpful while you stare.” When did Mark get this bold? Well, probably when he got a D on his last calculus test, but that’s not the point.

“Yeah, I might be able to help you. Move over some.” Mark slides over and Baekhyun sits down next to him. Baekhyun takes his pencil and makes a few little notes on the problem Mark was attempting to work on. “You’re doing the steps slightly out of order; that’s why your answers don’t seem quite right.”

“Okay, what’s the correct order?” Mark asks, leaning closer to Baekhyun, who’s writing it out more clearly.

Baekhyun is, as it turns out, is super helpful and by the time Taemin gets back, Mark feels like he actually understands what’s going on in his calculus class. He finds that he wouldn't mind doing this again.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

One would think that Mark could handle getting another guy’s number in a _not gay way_ and be fine. But Baekhyun makes little butterflies curl up in Mark’s stomach, and it isn’t fun. He and Baekhyun had hung out once or twice- mostly to help Mark study a bit- but Baekhyun liked to ask Mark all kinds of questions in-between problems.

He comes back to his dorm room one day and flops on his bed, feeling dazed and warm all over. Honestly, it's a feeling Mark is starting to like more and more. Mark’s busy daydreaming about Baekhyun when Yeri opens his dorm room door.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” she asks. “You didn’t even lock your door and you look like a love-struck idiot,” Yeri pouts before coming to a conclusion. “Did you go on a date with someone?”

“A date?” Mark sits up abruptly and faces Yeri. “Did I go on a date?”

“I don’t know, did you?” Yeri counters right back. “You were smiling like an idiot! What else am I supposed to think? The door locking is a really bad sign as well. You’re convinced someone is going to murder you in your dorm when you’re alone and here I am, easily able to enter your dorm. I could have been a murderer, Markie!”

“Technically you still could be, no need to give up on your dreams because of me,” is the response out of Mark’s mouth and Yeri flicks him on the arm.

“Be serious here.”

“I don’t know if I went on a date because if I did go on a date, I'm attracted to men.” Yeri bursts out laughing and has to cover her mouth, she’s so loud.

“I KNEW IT!” she screeches. “YOU’RE DATING BAEKHYUN! THAT’S WHY YOU’VE BEEN AVOIDING ME!”

“Keep your voice down.” Mark raises a pillow to threaten Yeri. “I don’t know if it was a date. We went for coffee and he helped me with some math problems.” Yeri sags against the bedframe.

“Now I’m disappointed because that’s not a date at all,” Yeri sighs. “A girl can only dream.”

“Dream about your own love life,” Mark retorts. “Besides, I don’t _think_ I like men. And what even is a date? We’ve cuddled on your couch before and that’s not like, weird.” Yeri makes a disgusted face.

“I love you Mark, but I could never. I’m a lesbian, so it’s not weird at all,” Yeri replies. “Oh, wait.” Mark nods. That’s his exact point. It could have been just two bros, and Mark doesn’t know how to ask that. Because what if he asks and Baekhyun says yes? Then Mark has to say that it wasn’t a date, which is embarrassing. And if Baekhyun doesn’t think it was a date, then Mark looks like he wanted it to be a date, which he _definitely_ didn’t. “Mark, are you even listening to me?”

“Right, yes. Hi, Yeri,” Mark says, finally paying attention again. “I just got absorbed in my own thoughts for a moment there.”

“I can see that. So, let’s not ask Baekhyun if it was a date, since this is clearly stressing you out,” Yeri suggests, hand coming to rub Mark’s arm soothingly.

“That’s a good idea,” Mark sighs. “Though it _kinda_ felt like a date. I don’t know what I’m saying. I felt very flirted with, but I might be imagining things.” Yeri gasps.

“Why didn’t you lead with that?" she exclaims. “What did he do that was flirty?”

“I don’t know? He just like touched my arm a lot and he played with my fingers. Fuck, the more I think about it, the more I think it was a date. And it didn’t suck…” Mark trails off and Yeri makes eye contact with Mark. “Oh, fuck, do I like men now? What do I do?” Mark grabs Yeri’s shoulders and shakes her. “I just went on a date with Baekhyun! What the fuck do I do?”

“Okay calm down, Mark. I’m sure it was just dudes being dudes. Let’s text Baekhyun, but not ask about the maybe date, just text him like a person,” Yeri suggests. “I’ll see how he texts you and gives you a second opinion here.”

“That’s reasonable.” Mark nods. “How do I text him like a person, when at the moment, I am nothing more than a blob who is struggling?” Yeri rolls her eyes and extends her hand. Mark places his phone in her hand, already unlocked.

“I’ll start by texting him, ‘hi’, which is perfectly reasonable for a person. Or a blob,” Mark doesn’t dignify that with a response and instead watches as Yeri types, then Baekhyun’s little text bubble shows up.

Baekhyun replies with ‘hi there, mark’ and Mark feels a small twist in his gut, which he decides to chop up to anxiety and not the very real possibility of him being romantically attracted to him. To men. Yeri types back, ‘i’m bored and you’re fun to talk to.’ Mark bites his cheek and watches as Baekhyun’s bubble shows up and disappears until he says, ‘well i’m glad you think so’ and ‘i had a really great time today, so i was actually trying to work up the nerve to ask if you’d like to do that again?’. Mark whimpers from next to Yeri and collapses flat to the bed.

“This is your chance,” Yeri points out. “Either shut him down or let it happen.”

“Tell him the same time tomorrow,” Mark mumbles. Without even looking at her, Mark knows Yeri is smug as she types. Mark doesn’t see what Yeri says or what Baekhyun replies back, but he knows it’s bad when Yeri gasps and lets out a little giggle. “Just tell me what he said.”

“He said he has to say goodnight early as he has some more schoolwork to do and he also said, ‘can’t wait to see you’ and three heart emojis.” Mark nearly screams. Three heart emojis, there’s no way that’s platonic.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

Mark shows up at the coffee shop again with no idea what to expect. There was no specification they’d be studying, but Mark has his books just in case. Before Mark walks in, he wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. He can do this. He’s a big boy now. Nothing can stop him from just being Baekhyun’s friend. Mark orders his tea first, making a point not to look at any of the tables.

Once Mark is finally ready to look for Baekhyun, two hands cover his eyes from behind.

“Guess who,” Baekhyun sing-songs and Mark feels himself get both more anxious and feel way more relaxed.

“Yeri? Wait no- Taemin?” Mark plays along and Baekhyun laughs, removing his hands from Mark’s face and coming to stand in front of him.

“Did you order already?” Baekhyun asks and Mark nods. “If I had found you earlier, I would have paid for your drink.” Baekhyun pouts and Mark laughs awkwardly,because why would Baekhyun want to pay for his drink if they weren’t on a date.

“Oh, it’s really okay, Baekhyun,” Mark reassures. “I can pay for myself.”

“Independent, oooh, very sexy,” Baekhyun replies and Mark wishes for a hole to open up beneath him and swallow him whole right now. This is really not the time to be gay panicking. Though, when is it ever a good time to gay panic. The circumstances are always unfortunate, Mark would assume. He’s quite new to even acknowledging his potential feelings towards guys, but he thinks the incident with Kai falls under the gay panic category.

“Do you already have a table?” Mark asks. They're just standing around and Mark wants some support, so he doesn’t feel so much like he’s going to throw up, but like, not in a bad way. Fuck, feelings are so confusing. Baekhyun grabs Mark’s wrist and guides him over to the other side of the coffee shop. Mark is grateful Baekhyun doesn’t touch his hand because they're clammy from nerves, but he wishes Baekhyun wasn’t holding onto him at all when he sees who’s at the table already. Kai.

“So, Mark,” Baekhyun says. “This is my boyfriend, Jongin.”

“I think we’ve actually met before,” Jongin says and Mark is once again struck by how deep Jongin’s voice is. “Mark, you were at the dance showcase, right?”

“Yeah, I was there,” Mark replies, trying to keep his cool as he sits down. The minor plus of Mark making a fool of himself here is that Baekhyun will never try to talk to him again and Mark can be spared any of these painful feelings. Before either of them can push the topic any more, Mark says, “How did you two meet?”

“We met in an intro to painting class, freshman year,” Baekhyun gushes, clearly head over heels for Jongin. Another small plus to this- it’s definitely not a date anymore. This is only a friend introducing him to his boyfriend. Nothing too gay at all. “I was hilariously bad at painting, but I kept trying to paint to impress Jongin, who was of course, way too talented for his own good.”

“Baekhyun is overstating my abilities, there were lots of kids in there who understood how to paint fruit,” Jongin chimes in.

“But only you could make fruit painting look so sexy,” Baekhyun says dreamily. Jongin hides his face and Mark feels like he’s watching a rom-com rather than living his life. They cannot be real. Are all gay people this in love? Wait, that seems like it could be homophobic. Mark decides not to say anything because he has no idea how to function anymore.

“Mark, what grade are you in?” Jongin asks and Mark panics now that the attention is back on him. He can’t look either of them in the eyes (too pretty to look directly at, kinda like the sun), so he focuses on the table. That’s when he sees that Jongin has light pink nails. It’s such a small detail, but it’s absolutely adorable. So, nowhere is safe to look then. Brilliant.

“I’m a sophomore, and my major is in Computer Security and Cryptography which is like, codes and stuff,” Mark says. He takes a sip of his drink and counts to ten slowly in his mind. Everything is totally fine. Jongin and Baekhyun are in love, so there’s no reason Mark shouldn’t treat them the way he treats Yeri and Taemin (with a slight bit of fear, but mostly admiration). “It’s actually really interesting because we study ancient codes and ciphers and how we can use them to protect information.”

“That sounds like it takes a lot of brains,” Baekhyun comments. “I’m sure you must be very smart to be in a major like that.”

“It’s really not as hard as everyone makes it out to be. The secret to being able to do computer science successfully is to learn to think like a computer. That way you can problem-solve much better and that’s like half of the job,” Mark rambles. Of course, talking about computers is the only way to chill out his gay panic.

“That’s fascinating Mark,” Jongin says. “Do you know lots of people in your major?”

“Not really,” Mark reveals. “I’m very happy with my best friend Yeri, who’s a Popular Culture major. She wants to be in public relations.”

“I’ve met her before,” Baekhyun adds on. “Very sweet, but pretty scary girl.” Mark laughs, but it feels forced. Somehow even speaking of Yeri makes the hair on the back of Mark’s neck raise— as if she can hear him. Logically she can’t, but Mark isn’t too sure at this point.

“Yeah, she’s great,” Mark says. “But anyway, I’m surprised you invited me for coffee with your boyfriend. It kinda feels like I’m crashing your date.” Baekhyun shares a look with Jongin that _can’t_ be good and Mark’s blood runs cold. Man, how did he fuck up this time?

“Well, Mark, I think you’re quite sweet,” Baekhyun begins. Is this what it’s like to be let down easy when Mark didn’t even have a crush on Baekhyun? At least, not a definitive crush. “I wanted you to meet my boyfriend just in case you come over at some point. He’s always in my dorm and I would hate to spring him on you if we were just hanging out.” Something about the way Baekhyun says ‘hanging out’ doesn’t sit quite right with Mark, but he’s too busy trying to hold himself together to really analyze it.

“I’m glad to formally meet you,” Jongin adds on and Mark swallows down a bit of his drink with much more difficulty than he should've. “Seulgi told me a lot about you.” As if this couldn’t get any worse.

“Oh really?” Mark’s voice is at least an octave higher than normal and he’s sure that Baekhyun and Jongin notice. “What did she say?”

“She mostly said good things while you two were together, then she seemed a little spiteful, but nothing to tarnish your name, don’t worry,” Jongin rushes. At least Mark isn’t the only one here who’s a bit awkward.

“That’s good.”

“Mark, you hooked up with Seulgi Kang?” Baekhyun seems surprised and looks at Jongin who tilts his head to the side to try and deflect the fact that he didn’t tell Baekhyun. “I didn’t realize you had game.”

“I don’t have game,” Mark counters. Why Mark’s first urge is to deny that he has game, he doesn't know. The fact that he denies it in and of itself shows that he doesn’t have any game.

“She doesn’t date just anyone, y’know,” Baekhyun points out. “Now I’m curious how you two met. Isn’t she a dance major? I don't think she has any computer-related classes?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongin hisses. “You really should have more manners.”

“Probably,” Baekhyun retorts. “Mark, you don’t have to tell me anything, this is just my own curiosity speaking without a filter.”

“She’s Yeri’s roommate,” Mark replies. There comes that fear that Yeri can hear him again. This time, it’s accompanied by the front door clinging and Yeri walking through it. Maybe Yeri is a witch. The two of them lock eyes and she raises a brow at Mark, which sends a chill down Mark’s spine even from all the way across the cafe. Mark turns his head back towards Baekhyun and Jongin who seem to have straightened out a bit.

“I didn’t think saying her name would summon her,” Baekhyun says. “But maybe she’s like Beetlejuice.” Mark chokes and Jongin tries to cover up a snicker.

“You’re hilarious, Baek,” Jongin says through his laugh, which makes him shaking his finger at Baekhyun almost meaningless. “But you need to save some thoughts for later.”

“I’m sure it would be perfect if I said all my thoughts on the witch’s Beetjuice-ness while we’re fucking.” Baekhyun manages to keep a straight face, but Jongin bursts out laughing fully, unable to hold it back at all.

“Stop being funny.” Mark almost feels like he’s watching a movie. In front of him are two people who clearly are head over heels for each other, but why Mark is still here is lost on him. A hand on his shoulder which Mark assumes belongs to Yeri is both a blessing and a curse.

“Hey, Mark, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Yeri greets, but Mark can hear the underlying message, ‘why were you talking about me?’ Mark also knows that she’s lying, even if solely for Mark’s benefit. “Y’know that term paper you agreed to help me with?” That's a lie. Mark has no clue where it’s going, but he's learned from experience that it’s better to play along.

“Yeah, what about it?” Mark asks, hoping he’s at least a proficient liar for once in his life.

“The professor moved it up like four days because she’ll be out on Monday, which is total BS,” Yeri rants. “But anyway, I need your help ASAP.” Oh, so she’s trying to get Mark out of this very awkward situation. Probably to interrogate Mark about the very situation, but Mark is grateful nonetheless.

“Are you sure it can’t wait?” Mark asks. He can’t make it look like he _wants_ to leave whatever this is.

“I’m sure.” Yeri tightens her grip on Mark’s shoulder and Mark relents. Welp, guess he’s leaving.

“I’m really sorry guys, but I really need to help her,” Mark says and Jongin nods. “Thank you so much for inviting me to coffee, it was really sweet of you.” Mark stands up and collects his things. He’s about to leave, but Baekhyun comes up to him. Why when one person leaves the table, everyone else stands up, Mark never understood.

“Thank you for having coffee with us,” Baekhyun replies, reaching out for a hug and Mark certainly isn’t opposed. He obliges, only for Baekhyun to press a quick kiss to his cheek, so fast that Mark isn’t even sure it happened. But, as soon as the hug started, it’s over and Baekhyun takes his seat again.

Mark turns around to see a shell shocked Yeri. The two of them walk out of the coffee shop in complete silence. No one seems to know what to say, but Yeri finds her voice eventually.

“Baekhyun kissed your cheek, right?” Yeri asks. “Like I didn’t hallucinate that?”

“You saw it too?” Mark gulps down the rest of his coffee before tossing it into a nearby trash can. “I thought I imagined it. But seriously, why did he do that? Especially while Jongin was like less than three feet away.” Yeri takes a sip of her coffee, thinking Mark’s question over.

“I don’t think you’ll like my answer because it throws your easy solution to avoid your feelings out of the window,” Yeri decides after a moment. “I think Baekhyun, and maybe Jongin, are polyamorous. Which means they are cool with dating more than one person at once.”

“You’re right, that throws my very good plan out of the window,” Mark agrees. “But like, I didn’t want to push Baekhyun away when he kissed my cheek. I kinda liked it.” Mark feels his face get hot from even saying that aloud and Yeri is also stunned into silence for a moment.

“That’s both satisfying and weird to hear you say. It’s weird because you’re my friend, but I’m also satisfied to have been right about you not being straight. At least, that’s how it’s looking right now.”

“That _is_ how it’s looking right now,” Mark concedes. “When I think about it, I don't mind the idea of being romanced by two guys, especially if those guys are Baekhyun and Jongin.”

“But is that because they're insanely attractive or is it because you have liked guys this whole time and just never found ones you were attracted to?” Yeri asks and Mark isn’t sure that he can answer that. So he doesn’t. “You don’t need to know right now, but you should at least make it clear to them that you’re unsure.”

“Granted, I don’t know if they are formally pursuing me,” Mark defends. “Baekhyun might just be the flirtiest guy on earth and I would rather die than ask them and then be wrong.”

“I completely understand, but I think you should give the idea of being bi some thought. It might not be the right label, and this all might be for waste, but thinking doesn’t really hurt,” Yeri points out. She throws out her coffee and Mark frowns.

“Yeah, I think you might be right. But please know that when I come to a conclusion one way or the other, I’m going to call you even if it’s three am.”

“I expect no less.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

Mark really wants to think about the possibility of being bi, but every time he’s about to, something happens or he gets three thoughts in and he freaks out a bit and calls Yeri. So he’s not making a lot of progress in that department but Jongin and Baekhyun asked Mark to hang out with them again which Mark thinks he can handle.

As long as it’s the three of them, Mark doesn’t feel that weird about hanging out, even if it feels a bit like he's date crashing. It’s still better than feeling like he _is_ on a date with one of them. Jongin had asked Mark to wear his favorite color, which was a strange request, but now Mark is dressed in a blue tee-shirt too big for him and black jeans. Overall, Mark swings more towards the color blue, but black is an essential color for any outfit.

Mark takes a deep breath and knocks on the door to Jongin’s dorm. That’s where Baekhyun and Jongin wanted to meet, so that’s where Mark is. Jongin opens the door, smiles- which causes Mark to feel something funny in his gut that he shoves to the side- and lets Mark in.

“Good afternoon,” Mark greets. Jongin’s dorm looks like something out of a magazine. Everything is organized and colorful, and Mark kinda loves it as neither he nor Yeri spent nearly this much time trying to personalize their dorms. “Your dorm is so pretty.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replies from a bean bag chair on the floor.

“Baekhyun, everyone here knows this isn’t your dorm,” Jongin points out.

“I practically live here at this point,” Baekhyun counters.

“He does have a point, but anyway, how are you, Mark?” Jongin asks.

“I’m good.” Mark idles by the door, unsure if he should sit or stand. Jongin picks up on this and guides Mark over to his desk chair and lets Mark sit in it.

“Feeling less awkward now?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Mark admits. “So what did you invite me over for?”

“Oh yeah, I wanted to do something that I thought you might like, but first let me kick out Baekhyun,” Jongin says, and Mark panics. What does he mean, kick out Baekhyun? Mark is going to be alone with the most handsome man on earth and then he’s going to do _what_ exactly? Without meaning to, Mark is already overthinking everything. Why can’t he just turn his brain off for a bit? This sucks. “Come on, you know you have to go to the library with Taemin to finish your project.”

“I really don’t want to,” Baekhyun whines.

“Fine. I’m not kissing you then,” Jongin decides.

“If you kiss Mark instead, I’m perfectly okay with that,” Baekhyun concedes and Mark bites his lip so as not to scream. He can’t just _say_ that. Some people in this room are having sexuality crises involving Jongin.

“We both know that’s not happening.” Ouch? That’s Mark’s first thought, but if he can’t even handle the idea of Jongin kissing him, how is he supposed to handle the real thing? So ouch, but for the greater good.

“For now,” Baekhyun mutters, but Mark still hears it and is left to decide if he wanted to hear it or not. Jongin gives Baehyun a hand up from the bean bag and then a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Now go study.” Baekhyun waves goodbye and leaves the apartment. How he doesn’t need any of his school supplies is surprising, but somehow it feels on-brand for Baekhyun. “Anyway, I’m sorry for Baekhyun being ridiculous. I wanted to paint your nails.”

“Oh?” That’s all Mark can manage at a time like this when he’s pretty sure his face is as red as a tomato and that he isn’t sure how he feels about his nails being painted.

“Do you not want to?” Jongin rushes, seemingly trying not to make Mark uncomfortable at all which is sweet of him. “We can do something else—”

Before Mark can even think about the words he’s saying, he says, “No, I would love to have you paint my nails.” Jongin breaks out into a smile and Mark’s heart swells a little.

“Great, blue I assume,” Jongin says and Mark nods eagerly. Jongin comes over to his desk and opens a drawer full of polish, and Mark can’t help but notice how Jongin’s nails are a pale pink, perfectly manicured and shiny.

“Did you do your own nails?” Mark asks as Jongin pulls out a light baby blue which kind of clashes with Mark’s shirt, but he doesn’t really care.

“I did and sadly, this is my only blue polish. Unfortunately, it doesn’t match the rest of your outfit, but we can match,” Jongin replies, taking one of Mark’s hands in his. His hands are unusually soft. Like even softer than Yeri’s or Seulgi’s who had previously been the softest hands Mark had touched. “Let me pull over my second chair and then I’ll paint yours.”

“I’m guessing the second chair is for Baekhyun,” Mark says.

“Yeah, once he decided that his dorm isn’t worth hanging out in, he insisted to buy a chair for himself so he doesn’t always have to sit in the bean bag or my bed. Because, what if he wants to have good posture?” Jongin explains. Mark can’t help but giggle a bit, Baekhyun is quite ridiculous, but Mark finds himself amused nonetheless. “You have a cute laugh.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jongin pulls out the chair and sits next to Mark at his desk, taking one of Mark’s hands in his. First, Jongin grabs a clear bottle of polish from the desk and opens it, applying a quick coat to each of the nails on Mark’s hand. “What’s that for?”

“It’s a base coat, so your nails are less likely to chip. I have no idea what you get up to, but even just dancing, I sometimes chip my nail polish, base coat or not,” Jongin replies, eyes focused on Mark’s hand. “Okay give me your other one.” Mark does as asked, careful not to touch his wet nails against anything. He holds his hand out and splays his fingers.

“I feel like we should talk about something instead of sitting in silence,” Mark says. He wants to get to know Jongin more and that generally requires talking to do.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jongin asks. “I’m pretty flexible.” A few questions sit at the tip of Mark’s tongue, but he doesn’t think he can ask them straight out of the gate. Or even at all.

“I have no idea. Maybe you can just tell me a bit about yourself,” Mark suggests, and Jongin hums.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Jongin closes the top on the base coat polish and opens the blue one. “Switch hands fast though.” Mark does as asked and Jongin takes his hand again. “Well, I’ve lived here all my life. I was always pretty popular in high school, but decidedly less so when it came out that I danced. People weren’t outwardly mean, so to speak, but most of my friends became girls- other dancers. I don’t blame them, imagine doing partner dances, but you’re both the same build and height. It doesn’t work well.” Jongin pauses to run his nail along the edge of Mark’s so there’s no bleed out of the polish.

“Then what happened?” Mark asks.

“Well, I wasn’t closeted, but I also wasn’t shouting from the rooftops that I’m gay,” Jongin begins. “So when a girl asked me out, I had to politely decline. She was absolutely crushed, so I told her that I was gay cause I felt bad about it. I’m not sure if she spread it intentionally, but I would like to think that she told her friends that she was going to ask me out. When I shut her down, she must’ve naturally given them the reason why. Switch hands.” Mark switches his hands, keeping his fingers splayed since that seems to be the right thing to do.

“So she told her friends, who told others and others, I assume.”

“Right. Then, people started asking because I didn’t strike people as gay before. Like before the dancing bit everyone thought I was kind of a jock, which I wasn’t. I just like to do things and my friends liked contact sports, so I got good at them so I could play with them. After everyone knew, I realized I had to put up or shut up. So I started to be unapologetically me and everyone else shut up.”

“Is that how you started painting your nails?” Mark asks.

“Yeah, one of my dance friends wanted to practice and her other friends were busy, so she asked me if she could practice on me,” Jongin explains. “Okay now let me do a few more layers so the polish looks nicer. Switch hands again.”

Mark does as he asks and they work through the next few layers and a top coat while making mindless chatter. Jongin places the last touch on Mark’s nails and then places his hand on the desk.

“Okay now we have to wait for them to dry,” Jongin says.

“How long is that?” Mark asks.

“It depends, but like fifteen minutes, then I’ll check them again,” Jongin replies. “Until then, what should we do?”

“No clue. Probably just keep talking,” Mark suggests. “Well, I do really like the way these look. I didn’t expect to like them this much.” Jongin breaks into a smile and Mark smiles back. Honestly, he likes them because Jongin took the time to do them for him, not because Mark is suddenly into makeup or something.

“I’m glad. You know, you look like your favorite color would be yellow,” Jongin says and Mark cocks a brow.

“Why do you say that?” Being associated with yellow is quite surprising for Mark. Normally, people say he’s blue, probably because it’s his favorite color and it isn’t that deep in the long run.

“Yellow is representative of happiness, optimism, enlightenment, creativity, sunshine, and spring,” Jongin lists off. “I think you have all of those qualities. Though, I don’t know you that well yet, so maybe another color will fit you better later.” Mark blushes and gets the urge to kiss Jongin, which he shoves down.

“I don’t think I’m that much of an optimist, at least within my own life,” Mark replies. “The others I don’t want to disagree with, but I don’t think I can claim them.”

“I hope one day you can.” Somehow Jongin is much closer than Mark remembers him being and that urge to kiss him pops up again. Mark swallows harshly and looks away from Jongin to look at his nails.

“Do you think these are done yet?” Mark asks, hoping that a change of subject can make the tightness and lust in his heart chill out. Jongin very gently touches one of Mark’s nails and then looks at his finger. Then he checks another on the other hand with the same result.

“Yep, you can move your hands again,” Jongin confirms. Mark holds his hands in front of him, trying to focus on the pretty blue color rather than the back of Jongin’s legs. Jongin grabs both of Mark’s hands and intertwines their fingers, and brings them closer together so that their knees bump the other’s chair. “We match.”

Mark looks at their hands together and sees that Jongin is right. The blue and pink colors fit perfectly with each other. It feels like the two of them are drifting even closer. Mark can make out every pore on Jongin’s perfectly sculpted face. Are they about to kiss? Mark can’t find it in him to stop. And it’s right when their mouths are only a few inches away, when Mark’s completely giving in to his feelings, consequences be damned, that Baekhyun barges into the dorm.

The spell has been broken, the clock struck midnight and the carriage turned back into a pumpkin. Mark pulls away from Jongin as fast as possible, dropping his hands and standing up. Baekhyun looks confused and Jongin looks hurt, but it’s masked in a second. Mark feels guilty, but he can’t— he can’t just _kiss_ Jongin.

“Hi guys,” Baekhyun says slowly. “Did I interrupt something?” Jongin and Mark share a look for a moment before answering.

“No, I was just leaving,” Mark replies. Jongin stands as well and gives Baekhyun a quick kiss causing Baekhyun to smile. “I’ll see you later.” Mark practically races out of Jongin’s dorm, unsure of why he’s moving so quickly until he feels the wetness on his cheeks. This is ridiculous, Mark rarely cries. He has cried like four times in his life, not counting when he was a baby. He cried when Girls Generation ‘disbanded,’ at his high school graduation, when he got punched in the face in middle school and when he got into his first-choice college. So the bar is quite high to give Mark such a strong reaction.

Without thinking, Mark starts to walk to Yeri’s dorm. He doesn’t care if Seulgi is there, Mark needs his best friend right now more than anything else. On the way there, it starts to rain which feels a bit personal of the universe, but Mark doesn’t have time to contemplate whether or not the universe is mad at him.

He reaches Yeri’s dorm in record time, taking the extra few seconds to try and wipe his nose before knocking. At first, Yeri doesn’t answer. Fuck, she can’t not be away right now. Mark knocks again, but louder.

“Who is it?” Yeri sounds annoyed. Really annoyed. Maybe Mark should leave. “Who _is_ it?”

“Mark.” Mark’s voice comes out in more of a croak and three seconds later Yeri is swinging open the front door.

“Oh Markie, what happened?” Yeri asks, bringing Mark inside. It’s only when Yeri tries to be sly and button up her shirt a bit more than Mark thinks to look over on the couch. Sure enough, there’s Seulgi, who’s also looking less put together than normal.

“You two were…” Mark feels the tips of his ears turn red. “I think I’m going to leave now.” Mark turns to leave Yeri’s dorm, regretting even coming here in the first place, but Yeri grabs his arm.

“Mark Lee, you are crying and I have never seen you cry in my life, so you are staying here. But first, you are coming with me to get some dry clothes,” Yeri commands, dragging Mark out of the living area. Before Mark goes around the corner fully he sees Seulgi go back towards her room.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your time with Seulgi,” Mark says once they are inside Yeri’s room. “I really should have called ahead.”

“Okay, shush.” Mark closes his mouth promptly. “If this were any other day you would be joking about me breaking the bro code and then I would say I’m not your bro and you would reply with bro just to spite me. But you’re obviously upset about something serious and I know you were just hanging out with Baekhyun and Jongin. So take your clothes off and let me redress you.”

“Do you even have clothes that fit me?” Mark asks. He normally doesn’t leave clothes with other people, so Yeri shouldn’t have something of his, unless she stole it for some reason.

“Yes, but they are my clothes,” Yeri corrects going over to her dresser to try and find something that will fit Mark. Mark wants to protest, but Yeri has made it clear that she’s done arguing. “Take off your shirt and pants at least.”

Mark sighs, not really wanting to be half-naked around his best friend, but he does need new clothes. Off goes his shirt and his jeans. Mark holds them in his hand and waits for Yeri to turn around.

“I will take those, and you will put those on.” Mark follows Yeri hand to wear there’s a stack of clothes on the dresser. Yeri disappears out of the room with Mark’s wet clothes and Mark goes over to the stack. It could be worse is Mark’s first thought. And considering Mark would rather wear clothes than be naked, this will have to do.

It’s a black tee-shirt that has way too large a neck hole and plaid jeans that are also somehow stretchy. And Yeri left a pair of her underwear. Amazing. There’s still a tag on the pair and they are kind of like boxers, but shorter and they have a higher waistline. 

“Yeri,” Mark calls. At least he’s stopped crying now.

“Yeah, do you need help in there?” Yeri’s on the other side of the door and Mark walks over to it, still in his boxers, but not about to open the door.

“Do I really have to wear your underwear?” Mark asks.

“I don’t want your dick touching my pants,” Yeri replies. That’s quite a blunt way of putting it.

“But you’re perfectly fine with my dick touching your underwear?” Mark clarifies. This is ridiculous.

“That pair still has the tag on them, consider it my gift to you. Happy birthday Mark,” Yeri says.

“I still have reservations about this,” Mark whines.

“Come on, put them on,” Yeri encourages. “They’ll make your butt look cute at least.” Mark sighs before taking off his boxers, which somehow also got soaked, and putting on the underwear. The tag calls them boyshorts which is a strange thing to call a pair of underwear, but go off underwear namers. Is that a job?

Mark looks himself over in Yeri’s full-length mirror to make sure everything fits properly and surprisingly they fit great and Mark’s butt does look quite cute. Okay, so this won’t be that bad. Mark pulls the pants and shirt on, and while they fit mostly, the shirt keeps scooping far too low for his liking. 

Walking out of Yeri’s room, holding his boxers because they obviously need to go in the dryer is quite awkward because Mark is sure he will walk straight into Yeri or Seulgi, which thankfully, he doesn’t. Yeri didn’t start the dryer, so Mark tosses his boxers in and starts the dryer.

“Mark, is that you?” Yeri asks, coming around the corner. “Oh hi, now come sit on the couch and tell me what’s wrong. I promise Seulgi is in her room and won’t bug us at all.” Mark nods and follows Yeri over to the couch, taking a seat.

“I think I like Baekhyun and Jongin,” Mark confesses and Yeri gasps, throwing a hand over her own mouth. “Yeah, I know. And I almost kissed Jongin.” Yeri gasps again and Mark shoots her a look.

“I’m aware I keep gasping, but also this is all very shocking to me,” Yeri defends.

“Okay, but anyway, I almost kissed Jongin, but Baekhyun walked in right I was about to and I felt so guilty I ran out,” Mark explains and this time another voice gasps. A gasp Mark is ever too familiar with. Both Mark and Yeri’s heads spin towards Seulgi’s room where Seulgi is hiding behind a potted plant very badly.

“Seulgi,” Yeri hisses.

“See, I know you said don’t eavesdrop, but I was too curious,” Seulgi admits. “Also Mark, I understand what you mean. But you should know that Jongin has talked about getting a third in his relationship. Like I was talking to him a few weeks ago and he said there’s this guy he’s crushing on who isn’t Baekhyun. And considering everything I know about Baekhyun, I would say he’s probably in the same boat. Also also, sorry for being hella childish last year, I hope you get with Baekhyun and Jongin.”

“Thank you?” Mark says, but it sounds much more like a question. That’s a lot of information to dump on him all at once.

“I will stop listening now though.” Seulgi gets up from behind her potted plant and then she disappears back into her room.

“That was weird,” Mark comments and Yeri nods. “But if I like Baekhyun and Jongin, that means I’m bi, right?”

“Not necessarily,” Yeri begins. “Like you’re not straight obviously, but you could be pan or any other of the millions of labels, so if bi doesn’t feel right, don’t force it. Like I’m a lesbian, but not everyone even likes to go by lesbian who fits the technical definition.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. But I really wanted to kiss Jongin and I think I would have if Baekhyun hadn’t come home right then,” Mark elaborates. “So I think I will hesitantly slip that I’m maybe bi into conversation and see if Baekhyun and Jongin pick up on it.”

“I think that’s a good plan.” Yeri puts her arm around Mark and pulls him in really close. “I love you a lot, Mark Lee and just know that no matter who you realize you are, you’ll still be amazing to me.”

“I love you too, Yerim Kim,” Mark replies, feeling close to tears again. “Is it stupid if I cry again?”

“Not at all. I give you full permission to cry into my shirt,” Yeri consoles and Mark laughs which unintentionally causes some tears to slip out of his eyes. 

“Thank you for always being there for me.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

Mark wanted to formally apologize to Baekhyun and Jongin in person, but somehow the two of them were busy for a few days, so Baekhyun suggested that the three of them go out to dinner, but Mark thought that might be a bad idea. It’s a trapped space, so if something goes horribly wrong he can’t run away. On second thought, maybe meeting at a restaurant is for Mark’s best interest. If he can’t run away, he has to own up to being an ass for running away from Jongin and Baekhyun earlier.

Walking into the restaurant, Mark feels his nerve light on fire, but he still politely asks the hostess if anyone under the name Jongin Kim or Baekhyun Byun had arrived yet for a party of three. The hostess took Mark over to a table on the far side of the restaurant, leaving him even farther away from the exit than normal. This almost feels planned.

“Good evening,” Mark greets, taking his seat while trying not to freak out.

“Evening, Mark,” Baekhyun replies.

“I wanted to first apologize for running out on you a few days ago,” Mark says because if he doesn’t say it now, he won’t say it for all of dinner. “It was really immature of me and I shouldn’t have done that.” Jongin looks genuinely confused for a moment, which throws Mark off. Isn’t this whole dinner about Mark apologizing where he can’t run away from his problems?

“Why are you apologizing?” Jongin asks. “We asked you to dinner, so _I_ could apologize.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun takes a large sip of his wine which Jongin side-eyes him for. “Why are you apologizing?”

“For coming on to you when you weren’t into it. Considering how you were acting while I was painting your nails, I thought that you were into me,” Jongin explains and Mark’s jaw actually drops.

“I ran out because I didn’t want to be a homewrecker—” Baekhyun coughs on his wine, unintentionally spitting it out, most of it landing on the white tablecloth. This time both Jongin and Mark look at Baekhyun in bewilderment. Baekhyun wipes his mouth with his napkin.

“That was unintentionally the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time,” Baekhyun admits, grabbing Mark’s hand. “But you realize we’ve both been hitting on you for like a month straight now.”

“You’ve been what now?” Mark squeaks. Even with Seulgi saying they might be looking for a third boyfriend, it never actually occurred to Mark that the third could realistically be him.

“Yeah, I thought we were like super obvious,” Jongin adds on.

“Well that makes it very easy to say that I’m like seventy percent sure I like you both back,” Mark confesses, weight on his shoulders instantly lifting.

“Seventy?” Jongin asks.

“Personally seventy is kinda low,” Baekhyun adds on. “Should we flirt with you more or something?” Mark is rendered speechless for a moment, but he clears his throat and tries to reply.

“Before I saw Jongin in the dance recital in December, I had lived my whole life thinking I was straight,” Mark explains. “So seventy is quite high actually.”

“You thought you were straight?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief. “I thought you were gay this whole time. Like after I found out about Seulgi, that changed to bi. Have you ever been told you have gay energy?”

“Thank you?”

“Yeah, I’m with Baekhyun, I thought you were into guys as soon as I laid eyes on you,” Jongin adds.

“In my defense,” Mark begins. “Neither of you met me when I thought I was straight, as you two are the reason I keep panicking and acting decidedly bi.”

“That’s a fair point,” Baekhyun agrees. “But let’s set this aside as out waiter is walking over and I don’t think you want to discuss our love lives in front of him.” The rest of dinner goes smoothly, even though the three of them all kind of skip over the fact that they all have romantic feelings for each other.

On their way out of the restaurant, Jongin says, “You know, Mark. That restaurant is where me and Baekhyun had our first date.”

“Oh wow,” Mark replies. Is this Jongin’s way of asking him out formally? Baekhyun swings an arm around Mark’s shoulders and pulls him in close.

“Can we take you back to our place?” Baekhyun asks and Mark swallows. It certainly wouldn’t be weird for Mark to come and stay with them and it would only be for a little bit, so where’s the harm?

“Yeah.” Mark’s a tinge pink from Baekhyun being so close, which is only made worse by Baekhyun pressing a quick kiss under Mark’s ear.

“I hope by our place, you mean yours because my bed doesn’t fit three,” Jongin points out. “I have no idea what size my bed formally is, but I know Baekhyun climbs in and squishes me whenever we lay in bed and I would not want to send Baekhyun to the bean bag.”

“I would be offended by being bean bag banished, but Mark deserves to sleep on the bed,” Baekhyun adds on. “Also Jongin are you driving?”

“I’m the one with the keys anyway, so I suppose I am,” Jongin replies, clicking the locks to said car. Mark climbs into the back seat with Baekhyun and Jongin hops up to the front. “Baekhyun, don’t try any funny business.”

“No promises.” Jongin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling a little bit, so Mark slips his seatbelt on without another word. And Baekhyun mostly doesn’t try any funny business, except for the hand on Mark’s thigh that keeps sliding up until it’s only an inch or two away from Mark’s hip bone. But before Baekhyun can try anything else, Jongin parks the car and they all get out and go up to Baekhyun’s dorm.

Baekhyun knocks on the door and presses his ear against it. He gives a thumbs-up before fishing around in his pocket for his key. Baekhyun opens the door and takes his shoes off at the door and Mark does the same along with Jongin.

“What were you listening for?” Mark asks.

“I have a roommate, Ten,” Baekhyun says. “Wonderful guy, but his boyfriend, Yukhei is almost always over and they have a tendency to fuck really loudly. Hopefully they are at Yukhei’s place tonight or I’m going to have to break the bad news to them.” Baekhyun disappears down one hallway and Jongin guides Mark over to Baekhyun’s bedroom, which while kind of empty, really isn’t that bad.

“Is Baekhyun really gonna break up a couple fucking?” Mark whispers, almost afraid that Baekhyun or said couple will appear at the door.

“He’s done it before and then gave Ten a set of three gags for his birthday,” Jongin replies, undoing his belt.

“Wait, why are you getting undressed?” Mark asks. “I’m not ready for gay sex!”

“Woah woah woah.” Jongin holds up his hands. “If we are all sleeping in Baekhyun’s bed, I don’t want to be in my jeans, that’s it.” Mark is profusely embarrassed but doesn’t reply. Instead, he mimics Jongin and takes his pants off along with his socks. Baekhyun comes in and sighs.

“Okay, so they are both here and we are all very lucky we didn’t get here fifteen minutes later,” Baekhyun asks, and Jongin laughs.

“I’m grateful for sure,” Jongin replies. “But I’m also not crazy tired. It’s a bit past nine forty-five or so, right?”

“I’ll get my laptop and we can cuddle while watching a movie,” Baekhyun suggests. “What do you think Mark?”

“That sounds great.” Mark yawns and Baekhyun coos at him before disappearing out of the room again. “How do you like to cuddle?”

“Me and Baekhyun generally just face each other and fall asleep like that,” Jongin says.

“Good for you that I’m a little, or in this case, middle spoon,” Mark replies, smiling.

“Okay, climb into bed,” Jongin directs and Mark makes himself comfy under the blankets. “You’re adorable.”

“Thank you,” Mark mumbles, slipping a little farther under the covers in his shyness. “Are you coming to join me?” Mark is proud of himself for having a little bit of confidence until Jongin slips in next to him. He really hasn’t touched Baekhyun or Jongin much and it shows as Mark tenses up when Jongin’s leg is pressed against his and his arm comes around Mark’s shoulders.

“Why are you so tense?” Jongin asks, calling Mark out on his gay panic.

“I just realized that I haven’t touched you that much.” When Mark hears how that sounds out loud he immediately wishes he had phrased that a better way. “Oh, I don’t mean like that— you’re just really good looking so I panic inside.” That might not be much better, but Jongin snorts and presses a kiss to Mark’s head. What is today? Kiss Mark day?

“You’re very funny even if you’re being serious,” Jongin says and before Mark can ask if that just means that Mark embarrasses himself a lot, Baekhyun walks in.

“I see you two have gotten quite cozy,” Baekhyun comments setting the laptop on the bed before also ditching his pants. “Mark, tell us you’re favorite movie and we can watch it.”

“My favorite movie is Lurid Candyfloss,” Mark says. “It’s on Netflix I think.” Baekhyun nods and climbs on Mark’s other side before booting up his computer and pulling up the movie.

“I think I’ve seen this one before,” Jongin comments, looking over Mark to see the movie that Baekhyun is pulling up. “It’s where there are the two hitmen and there’s the wife and then there’s also a gambler involved or something.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Mark replies, trying to hold back his excitement. He loves this movie and could probably quote every last line if he really tried (though he can do all of Hyuna’s for sure). Baekhyun rests the laptop on Mark’s lap since he’s in the middle and then cuddles a bit closer and the three of them end up drifting off through different parts of the movie. Mark finishes it and closes Baekhyun’s laptop before allowing himself to fall asleep in between his two potential boyfriends.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

The next day, Mark goes back into his dorm wearing different clothes than yesterday as Baekhyun insisted that Mark wear some of his clothes. Mark yawns, turns the key and isn’t surprised to see Taemin laying on the floor holding his arms and legs straight in the air. He’s not sure if this is part of some ritual or it’s just something Taemin is doing for fun or maybe for his health, but it’s before nine am and Mark doesn’t want to ask.

“Vibe check failed,” Taemin mutters and Mark looks around and then points at himself.

“Are you talking to me?” Mark asks.

“Yes,” Taemin replies, sitting up suddenly.

“I’m going to go with uncalled for since I haven’t done anything recently,” Mark says slipping his shoes off.

“Exactly the point,” Taemin says, pointing at Mark for extra emphasis. Mark blinks at Taemin a few times, completely lost. It’s really too early for this. “You have not gotten together with Baekhyun and his boyfriend, so now my project is suffering.”

“Your project?”

“Baekhyun and I need to make a potion for our class, but all I ever hear from Baekhyun is ‘did you know Mark’s eyes sparkle when he speaks?’ Or ‘Mark has the cutest laugh.’ That’s all I hear while we work.” Mark does admit, that would suck if they were actually trying to get things done.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun is so attracted to me,” Mark concedes, plopping down on his bed, ready to go back to sleep.

“I’m serious, Mark,” Taemin warns. “Baekhyun’s desire for you is so strong I can no longer have him in the apartment. It’s honestly kind of gross, I had to do a blood cleanse, but I couldn’t because Baekhyun’s aura killed my vibe.”

“That sounds serious.” Mark muffles a yawn and climbs under his blankets.

“And you like him too, so you should ask him out, so I don’t have to deal with so much pining,” Taemin suggests, but it feels more like a threat.

“Okay, I promise.” Just think Mark’s phone buzzes. A text from Baekhyun. “Baekhyun just texted me that we’re having a sleep-over this Saturday.”

“That is the perfect opportunity to both ask him out and stay out of the apartment for the night. I was already meaning to ask if you were gonna be gone any days this week,” Taemin says.

“Thanks, Taemin. I’m going back to bed, so as long as nothing you’re doing lands on my face, have fun.” Taemin gives Mark a thumbs up and Mark drifts back to sleep.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: _.☽ ._ :☆ﾟ. ───

Mark knocks on Baekhyun’s dorm. Or he was going to knock on the door, but before he can, the door opens on its own, revealing Baekhyun kicking out two people who must be Ten and Yukhei.

“—and he will be here any minute now,” Baekhyun is saying. “Oh, hi Mark.”

“Greetings,” one of them says. “We were just leaving, nothing suspicious at all.” Them saying that has now made Mark quite suspicious of both of them, but Baekhyun gives them another shove and they are walking down the hallway, laughing to themselves.

“What was that about?” Mark asks, taking off his shoes and letting Baekhyun take his bag from him.

“Just Ten being Ten and Yukhei vibing along with him,” Baekhyun waves off.

“Where’s Jongin?”

“I’m right here,” Jongin says from behind Mark who spins around to face him.

“Oh, hi there. I brought clothes and a toothbrush in my bag because I didn’t really think I needed a sleeping bag, but you can never be too certain I suppose,” Mark rambles. He’s really nervous because Taemin’s words keep echoing around in his mind. Mark will ask out Baekhyun and Jongin, he just needs to figure out when would be the best time. “So, what is on our agenda for tonight?”

“Well, first off,” Baekhyun begins. “Me and Jongin would like to formally ask you out.”

“Like in a be-my-boyfriend way?” Mark clarifies, feeling like the rug has been pulled out from under him already.

“Yeah,” Jongin chimes in. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready or anything.”

“What he said,” Baekhyun adds.

“Yes, of course, but I wanted to be the one to ask you two out, so I’m just a bit shocked,” Mark admits. Jongin pulls Mark into an unexpected hug.

“You’re so cute,” Jongin mumbles into Mark’s hair.

“Group hug already, huh?” Baekhyun joins in and wraps his arms around the both of them and Mark feels really warm in his chest already.

“I’m being squished and while that’s kinda nice, this can’t be the only thing we’re doing tonight, can it?” Mark asks. Baekhyun and Jongin pull away.

“Yeah, that’s true. Baekhyun just put dinner in the oven which will be ready in like forty-five minutes, but until then we can do anything you want,” Jongin offers. Mark thinks his options over in his mind for a moment.

“Well, I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Mark suggests. Baekhyun and Jongin share a look and then Mark is nearly pounced on by the two of them who both immediately start kissing Mark’s neck and face while touching him. “Wait, you two are getting a bit too overexcited. Shouldn’t we take this back to Baekhyun’s bedroom and not defile the couch?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time that couch as been defiled,” Jongin points out.

“Oh? But anyway, I’m going to Baekhyun’s bedroom,” Mark replies, setting aside the thought of Jongin and Baekhyun hooking up on Baekhyun’s couch. Mark makes it all the way to Baekhyun’s bed before Jongin comes up behind Mark and pulls him close. He’s facing away and Jongin is sucking on his neck a bit which makes Mark feel a bit weak in the knees because wow Jongin is good at what he does.

Mark leans forward and braces his hands on the bedspread, whining softly as Jongin bites him from behind. Baekhyun climbs up onto the other side of the bed and comes right in front of Mark to tilt his chin upwards and capture him in a kiss.

Baekhyun kisses like there’s no time left for anything in the world. Their teeth clash more than once and Mark finds himself running out of breath much faster than anticipated. Mark pulls away quickly to catch his breath.

“Am I leaving you breathless?” Baekhyun asks and Mark would make some snarky comment back, but Jongin sucks down hard on a particularly sensitive spot on Mark’s neck and Mark full on moans which is embarrassing, but he’s definitely not going to be judged by his sounds here.

Jongin pulls away to say, “Let’s get you properly on the bed.” Mark does as asked and climbs onto the bed in front of Baekhyun. “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Yeah,” Mark replies, lifting his arms above his head. Jongin pulls Mark’s shirt off, along with his own shirt and brings his mouth back to Mark, but this time on his chest. Mark can’t hold back his gasps, and Baekhyun seemingly wants to only make him louder, so Baekhyun comes over to help Jongin cover Mark’s chest in hickeys.

With both Jongin and Baekhyun marking him up, Mark feels like he’s going to explode. He’s whining, gasping and writhing in their grip as they make their way down Mark’s chest. Baekhyun’s hands hover over Mark’s jeans.

“May I?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes,” Mark replies, voice high and breathy. Mark works with Baekhyun to get himself out of his pants and only then does he remember who’s underwear he’s wearing. And it’s really not his fault that these are the most comfortable pair of underwear Mark has ever worn or that he just did laundry yesterday and naturally he’ll want to wear his fave pair— but yes, Mark is wearing Yeri’s underwear again and yes, he only just remembered when he’s making out with his new boyfriends.

“I didn’t think you were the type to wear women’s underwear,” Jongin points out and now Mark is worried he killed the mood.

“I pinky promise, I don’t normally and I only have these because of Yeri,” Mark says. “Wait that doesn’t help my case at all, does it?” Baekhyun pulls away and gives Mark a quick kiss on the mouth.

“No, it doesn’t,” Baekhyun replies.

“Did I kill the mood?” Mark asks, slightly worried.

“A little,” Baekhyun confesses, running a hand through Mark’s hair. “But that’s okay, we can just cuddle for a bit until dinner.”

“Can I put my pants on then?”

“Sure thing, baby.” Jongin ruffles Mark’s hair and presses another kiss to Mark’s mouth. “Let me go check on dinner.” Baekhyun leaves the room and Mark slides his pants back on, but leaves his shirt off for a second and looks at Jongin.

“I don’t think I could have gone much farther anyway,” Mark comments.

“And that’s okay. Just take everything one step at a time, Mark. Just because there’s something left for you to do doesn’t mean it can’t wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
